A holiday kiss
by DevilsAngelSaphire
Summary: It's the holidays, the day before christmas and somehow it all leads to kisss between our Favorite Skyknight and navigator. PIperXAerrow Pairing. Watch out for Finn, he's a handful in this story.
1. Chapter 1

Me: This is a reused idea from one of my other stories.

Piper :Saphire doesn't own the storm hawks but she does own Saphire and Aria, ( Air- E- a). Aria is Aerrow's sister and Saphire is Harrier's sister. They show up briefly in this story. Happy holiday every one!

'Every Kiss begins with Kay." The TV Sang as Piper watched the TV waiting for Monster-in-law to come back on on TBS. She rolled her eyes as the couple on the TV kissed. She sighed knowing that no matter how much she wished, Aerrow would never kiss her. Radar scampered across the room with Finn's Hair gel with Finn chasing him. Piper took a sip of her iced tea and watched as Radar 'accidentally' dropped Finn's Hair gel out the window making Finn shriek in horror.

"RADAR!" He screamed Chasing Radar out of the room as Aerrow walked in.

"Okay what did I miss?" He asked as he sat down next to Piper." What are you watching?"

"Monster-in-law and Radar dropped Finn's Hair gel out the window." Piper told him as another commercial passed by.

"Really, It looks like your watching a commercial." Aerrow told her receiving a playful slap from the girl.

"Stop being so technical." She told him as she glared.

" Yeah." The TV said as another one of those Robert's diamonds commercials past.

"That commercial is so strange." She told him.

"Yeah, who asks that many questions before asking someone to marry them?" Aerrow asked as Finn ran back into the room chasing Radar.

"RADAR!!!!!!" Finn shrieked making Piper and Aerrow jump at the how high pitched his voice was. Piper almost threw the Tv remote at his head. Aerrow snatched the remote from her hand before she could throw it. Instead he threw the box of tissues that was on the back of the sofa at him. The box of tissues hit him in the back of the head and knocked him onto the floor face first. Piper and Aerrow stared at the TV trying to play innocent.

"That mother-" The TV exclaimed causing Piper to laugh as the last word was cut off by a skip in the movie. Aerrow laughed with her as it suddenly the rehearsal dinner of the wedding. Finn threw the Box of tissues at Piper hitting her right in the face. She grabbed her nose as it started to bleed.

"Finn, What was that for??" Aerrow asked as piper ran from the room to keep the blood from getting onto anything.

"She threw them at me!" Finn told him.

"Actually, She didn't. I did so she gets to kick your butt later. I'm going to go make sure she's okay. You touch the remote or change the cannel Piper will kill you. I'll let her too." He told him before going after Piper. He found her with the door wide open in the bathroom as she finished cleaning up her face and hands before moving onto spraying the sink and counter with sanitizer so Stork doesn't have a hissy fit about how disease might be crawling on because of her nose bleed.

"You okay?" He asked as he leaned on the doorframe.

" I'm fine but he did leave a mark." Aerrow examined the scratch next to her nose.

"It's small. A little make up will hid if you don't any one to see it. I've seen you do it enough times I know you can." Aerrow told her. She smiled as Finn raced down the hallway as radar ran away with his record of heavy metal… or was it hard rock?

"Snap it in half Radar Piper cheered before running down the hall when Finn stopped in his tracks. Aerrow just laughed before following her back to the room with the TV.

"I only wanted to Marry Kevin because we make each other happy." The TV said as Piper sat down.

"Oh man. I missed most of the ending." Piper complained. " Oh well. The DVD is somewhere on this ship."

"You sure Radar didn't drop it out the window?"

"He better not have." Piper said looking into Aerrow's Emerald green eyes. 'Such beautiful eyes…' raced through her head.

" I never noticed how your eye's look like the sun." Aerrow told her making her giggle.

"Like the sun? Cute Aerrow." She kept giggling before looking out the window at the Full moon.

" I still can't believe tomorrow is Christmas." She whispered as she watched the stars twinkled in the sky.

"Neither can I. I still can't believe in 4 weeks the invasion plan to set all of Atmos free from Cyclionia is to take action.

"You'd better not die in that battle." Piper told him looking at him.

"I'm going to put in a movie." Aerrow told getting up from the sofa. Piper stared at him dreamily. ' If only he felt the same way about me.' She thought. Half way into the movie she fell asleep leaning her head against Aerrow's shoulder. He fell asleep not long after she did. Junk and Finn watched from the doorway.

"They look so cute together." Junko said.

"Yeah it's a shame neither will fess up." Finn said leaning against the doorframe. "And neither is openly flirting either."

"Maybe we should get the two of them underneath some missal toe." Junko said.

"I've got the missal toe. We'll hang it tomorrow and somehow get the two under it."

Stork walked down the hall with his eye twitching.

"If you two don't go to sleep Aerrow will have your head."

"What Aerrow doesn't know won't hurt him. Besides he's asleep with is girlfriend." Finn gestured to the sleeping forms of Piper and Aerrow in the glow of the TV as he spoke.

"OMG! It's already started! AHH!" Stork ran down the hallway screaming waking up Piper and Aerrow.

"What in the Atmos?" Piper exclaimed as she lifted her head up and straightened up to see Junko and Finn the doorway.

"Stork's freaking out of something." Finn stated leaning against the doorframe attempting to make it look like he just got there.

"It's started the curse of love." Stork shrieked from up the hallway. Aerrow raised an eyebrow and looked at Piper. She could only shrug.

"Why aren't you guys asleep?" Aerrow asked glancing at the clock. It was 11: 50 at night.

"Um… I had caffeine. I'm starting to get tired so I'll head off to bed. G'night." And with that he wandered off down the hall stretching.

"I'm hungry." Junko said walking off toward the kitchen. Stork ran right into his room and slammed the door and a soft click was heard as the door locked. Piper leaned back against the couch.

"Did I fall asleep?" She asked. Aerrow looked at her.

"I think we both did." He told her. " I know you did." Piper blushed at the thought, her head resting on his shoulder as she slept and him not minding.

"Sorry." She exclaimed attempting to hide her ever growing blush.

"It happens. It was late and the movie was not every entertaining. We should probably go off to bed." Aerrow said standing. He offered Piper his hand to pull her up. Her accept and he pulled her to her feet. Then they went down hallways toward there rooms where they slept peacefully.

The next morning—

" PIPER! WAKE UP!" Finn shouted from outside her door. Piper grabbed her pillow and put it over her head and attempted to go back to sllep. Finn opened her door and walked over to her bed and ripped the sheets off Piper and Took her pillow off her head.

"PIPER!" Piper finally sat up and slapped Finn before walking into her bathroom and closing the door. Finn smiled triumphantly and walked out. Piper brushed her teeth and got into the shower. About 10 minutes later Finn was again banging, but this time on her bathroom door.

"PIPER! I want to eat and open presents!" Finn called. Piper rolled her eyes and continued to wash her hair. A sudden thud of her door made her turn off the water and pick out from behind the curtain.

"EEK!" She shrieked as Finn Stood there staring.

"FINN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" She screamed causing Aerrow to walk in and whack Finn upside the head.

"Perv." He said before pushing Finn out of Piper's room. He closed the bathroom door behind him so Piper could finish her shower. She finished washing the conditioner out of her hair and got out. She dried her hair and got into a red long sleeved shit with white fur trimming and a matching skirt. The skirt also had white fur trimming. She pulled on a pair red boots with white fur trimming and white fur pompoms dangling on strings from the boots. She put on her diamond necklace Aerrow had given her a long time ago.

Her boots came up about mid calf and her skirt came about an inch below her knees. She skipped down the hall toward the kitchen after hiding a few bells in her hair. She giggled as Stork looked around, looking for the cause of the jingle.

"I hear bells. Praise the lord!" Finn looked at Stork funny.

"Why are you saying that?" Finn asked.

"Bells blessed by god make Demons go powerless." Stork told him. Piper shook her head making the jingling get louder before continuing off toward the kitchen. She made some pancakes and bacon and munched on a cookie bobbed her head to the music on her brand new Ipod Nano from her parents.

Aerrow silently crept into the kitchen and pulled a bell out of Piper's hair. She felt the movement in her hair turned around.

"Aerrow." She exclaimed glaring after snatching the bell back. She threaded onto a ribbon and tied the ribbon to her boot. She grabbed another sugar cookie that was decorated to look like Santa.

"Have you had breakfast?" He asked.

"Nope."

"Then why are you eating a cookie?" He asked.

"Well technically no, I haven't had breakfast but I have stolen pieces of bacon and half a pancake." Aerrow smiled. Typical Piper. He reached over and snatched a piece of bacon.

"THE BELLS HAVE LEFT! Stork screamed running into the room. He hid behind a chair. Piper shook her head and rolled her eyes, her hair jingling. She snatched another cookie and took a bite. She shoot a rubber band at stork as he sat down at the table. He glared at her in return. He then mumbled something about killer bows. Piper set the food out on the table before grabbing another cookie.

"piper what are you eating?" Finn asked.

"Bacon." She said snatching a piece of bacon and smirking as Aerrow glared at her. 'Liar.' Piper giggled so hard she started laughing. She slid down the wall she was leaning against as she laughed.

"Girls." Finn exclaimed rolling his eyes. Piper skipped out of the room, the sound of bells following her.

"Is she the one that's making the jingling noise?" Finn asked as he took a bite of pancake.

"Yeah. She tucked bells into her hair and when I pulled one out she strung it on a ribbon and tied it to her boot.

"They are soo cute." A voice exclaimed.

"Your telling her. They are her boots." Another voice said giggling as they traveled down the hall, a jingling sound reached there ears as Saphire and Aria skipped in red outfits, there hair jingling with bells. Aria, Aerrow's sister had long silver hair and pale green eyes. Her finger nails were silver as usual. She wore silver eye shadow and a red strapless dress that ended just above her knees with white fur trimming and a black belt around her waist. She wore red opera gloves with white trimming. Her boots were red with again white fur trimming.

Saphire, Harrier's sister, had brown hair and blue eyes that glittered and sparkled when she smiled. Her hair was flipped up behind her with bells loosely strung into her hair. She wore a red short sleeved belly shirt with white fur trimming. Her skirt ended at her feet with white trimming and a Santa hat placed on her head. From her ears dangled small little bells that jingled. Her nails were red and green with silver glitter.

"Merry Christmas!" Saphire and Aria shouted throwing there arms into the air. Aerrow got up from the table and hugged his sister.

" Merry Christmas. Aria, I thought you said you were going to be on Terra hallow with Saphire to visit her cousins Topaz and Emerald." Aerrow exclaimed as Saphire sat down next to Junko.

"We were on our way there when The girls called and said not to come over. Emerald caught the flu. Topaz is like immune to disease." Aria exclaimed.

"Expect from love disease and… stress." Saphire said.

"And a cold. She's taking care of her sister. She doesn't want us to caught it. We were going to go caroling around Terra Hallow. Terra hallow is known for being dead on Christmas. Halloween is much more popular." Aria exclaimed.

"Piper, Where in gods name did you get your boots. They are sooo cute. " Saphire asked.

"Terra Rex payless."

"DAMN YOU HARRIER!" The girl shrieked. "That doop wouldn't let me out of the house at all in the past 4 weeks. ' Saphire stay inside. Cyclonians are known to pull dirty tricks all through out December until two days before Christmas and then the disappear. You will stay inside the house until the 24th.' Harrier said that. Ugh." Saphire suddenly eyed the bacon before snatching a piece. Junko Eyed the female before taking a piece of bacon. Saphire jumped up from her seat and twirled across the room, her skirt spinning around her, showing off her silver heeled shoes. She stopped next to Piper and whispered something into her ear.

"you didn't." she exclaimed aloud. Saphire nodded before pulling the girl out of the room. They pulled the girl down the hall toward the skimmer bay. Once there they handed Piper a little box. In it was a blue butterfly hair clip. Saphire pulled the bells out of Piper's hair and strung the bells into it and but ina few ribbon to add a little color and flipped it using the butterfly hair clip.

"That's perfect. Aerrow is going to die when he sees you." Aria exclaimed. She handed piper a little box. " This is our mother's ring. My brother got it for her before she died. You knew and her last words she ever said was, give it to Piper. It's a blue topaz ring. In the center there is a butterfly." Piper opened the box to see the ring she remembered Aerrow's mom wearing so many times. It was a silver ring with a blue stone that looked like there was a butterfly in the center. It glittered in the light. A sudden chill entered the bay as the doors opened causing snow to blow in.

"Is it snowing?" Piper asked as she slipped on the ring. She and the others moved toward the doors and out onto the runway. Snow drifted down ward softly. Piper grinned as the snow drifted softly, glittering in the light like little diamonds. Aerrow and the others walked out down the runway. Aerrow looked at Piper and notice her hair was different. ' wow, she was already hot… but now… she's drop dead hot.' He thought. A few snowflakes got caught in her hair. A sudden sound of the skimmer made them turn. There flying on a skimmer, was Harrier. He landed on the runaway stopping in front of his sister.

"You trying to caught a cold?" He asked. Saphire crossed her arms and glared.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"You forgot your cell phone and Starling wants you back on Terra Rex." Harrier told her handing her herell phone.

"Thanks, and why would I come back just because your girlfriend wants me back? I didn't find you two were dating til this morning." Piper looked at Harrier and Saphire in shock. ( have guys noticed how I keep slipping that pairing into my stories?) Aerrow looked at them too.

"She's not my girlfriend. She's my fiancée." Piper fell over in shock only for Aerrow to catch her.

"You okay Piper?" Aerrow asked as he steadied her.

"Yeah just, lost my balance. I'm going to go get a drink." Piper walked back down ( or is it up) the runway toward the bay only to slip and fall on some ice. The others winced as a thud was heard from Piper's fall.

" ouch. What happened to the salt?" Piper exclaimed as she got up. Aria sat down on her skimmer in the bay. She giggled as Finn started at her. She shook her head making a jiggling sound.

"Starling needs your help." Harrier told his sister. He turned and looked at Aria. " Your too. She wants to pick out the colors now and then designs. Besides, You guys have to be back in an hour anyway." Aria glared.

"I don't have to be any where. Remember… no parents."

"I'm sure your brother wants you with Saphire. You two are always near each other so it fits." Harrier exclaimed half glaring half smiling. (Is he smaring?) Aerrow rolled his eyes. Saphire sighed.

"Fine." When she walked away toward her skimmer Piper heard her murmur the word . Piper smirked and hugged Saphire and Aria good bye before they flew off with Harrier following. Piper stood out in the cold as the others went back into the ship to wait for the time to open presents. Aerrow turned and watched her as she watched the snow. She scooped some of it up off the runway and threw it into the air and fall down like the other snowflakes. Piper giggled.

"Piper you should come inside before you catch cold." Aerrow called. Piper turned and looked at him. She sighed and ran toward him and past him. She giggled as she listened to the sounds of bells coming from the bells in her hair. She raced Aerrow to the bridge only to lose, by half a second. She ended almost tripping. Aerrow caught her by the hand before she could fall. There in the middle of the bridge on the table was a small tree, about 4 feet tall. It was decorated with brightly lit lights and a few ornaments. The angel uptop wore a white dress and a candle and missal toe. Underneath the Angel was a kissing couple. The girl had midnight blue hair and the male had red hair. Many people said it looked like Piper and Aerrow, and to be true, Piper agreed with them and prayed that one day it would be her and Aerrow.

"Piper, what were you doing?" Finn asked glaring.

"Watching the snow." Piper answered sitting down on a bar near the steering wheel. She peered over her shoulder and watched the falling snow. She giggled as she imagined her and Aerrow dancing in the snow like they used to do when they were younger.

Day dream

She twirled across the snow in a strapless Santa clause dress that ended 3 inches above her knees with knee high red boots. She twirled right into Aerrow's Arms. He took her into his arms and almost kissed her when Finn interrupted Piper's day dream

End day dream

"Can we open presents?" Finn asked. Piper blushed she realized she was giggling. She looked over her shoulder again and started at the snow. Finn snapped his fingers in front of Piper's face startling her. Piper glared.

"Go ahead." Aerrow said as he picked a small box and threw it to Piper who caught it with skill. Finn ripped open present after present that was labeled with his name. He was done his presents by tip Piper actually finished un wrapping her little box. She attempted to save the angel wrapping paper with its silver bow. It was clearly wrapped in the store.

She gasped as she opened the little velvet box that was inside. Inside the little velvet box were diamonds that matched her necklace. They looked like snow flaks that dangled about half way down her neck. She slide off the bar and hugged Aerrow.

"They are cute. Thank you." She kissed his cheek before sitting back down on the bar and looking toward the snow again in attempts to hid her now growing blush. Finn and Junko High fived each other. Piper put on her earrings and picked up another gift off the table that was addressed to her. Once all the gifts were unwrapped Piper vanished off to avoid Aerrow and the guys for fear they would tease her about her kiss to Aerrow. She hid out on the balcony with a red cape with white fur trimming draped over her shoulders.

Aerrow watched her from the window. One though kept spinning through his head. Did she like him the way he liked her. He walked out onto the balacony and walked up next to Piper. Piper didn't notice him and just kept staring out a the still falling snow leaving a few terra's in a soft blanket of snow.

"Hey." Aerrow said making Piper jump and blush. She looked over the runway and watched as Junko and Finn had a snowball fight. Stork was down there watching wearily as Radar threw a snowball at Finn nailing him in the head. Piper laughed as Radar got nailed in the back of the head by Finn in return.

"So, I have a confession." Aerrow told causing her to look at him with loving eyes.

"okay." She said looking at him with bright loving orange eyes.

"Well, It's easier for someone else to tell me to do than do it. Well, I like you… a lot…" He explained causing Piper to stare in shock. She suddenly softened and kissed him on the lips.

"I like you too." She breathed when they broke apart. Aerrow pulled her in for another passionate kiss, leaving them both breathless. Her lips tingled from the sensation of his lips against hers. She had to admit, she loved Aerrow, with all her heart. And he love her.

" He look! Piper and Aerrow are Kissing!" Finn shouted. Piper blushed, as she and Aerrow broke apart. Aerrow blushed as well. Aerrow suddenly noticed his Arms were around Piper's waist and hers were around his neck. Piper took her arms away from his neck and he took his Arms away from her waist. He Grabbed her hand and pulled her into the condor and toward the skimmer bay where they won a snowball fight with Finn and junko. Piper was a quick little devil and she knew how to make a good snow ball.

Me: Finally. I wrote that in a day and took many breaks. Keep an eye out people. I have 4 new stories sitting on my computer waiting to be finished typed so I can post the first chapter.


	2. Squeal info

Me: Hey guys!

Piper: HEY!

Me: I have some news. I have deiced to write a squeal to this. Where do you guys want me to begin, new year's eve, January 24 which is when the invasion to Cyclionia starts, the week before the invasion? Reveiw and I will see which is more voted for.

Piper: How about the week of the invasion?

Me: Sure, if the reader's want it. I'll let you guys know where I start when I start typing. The one will not be a one shot. So let me know!


	3. sequeal

okay, I have noticed you guys keep replying evan aftyer the sequeal has been posted so i'll let you know here that it has been posted. The sequeal is called 'Final Battle of the Atmos'.

Piper: so now you know.

Me: please don't say it.

Piper: it's been Fanfiction dot net 365.

Me: okay she twisted it. We've been watchin disney channel all day.

Aerrow: you to are nuts.

Me and PIper: yep that's us!


End file.
